The Show Must Go On
by Inactive
Summary: A weakened Lina Inverse, pitted against a former ally, is forced to use the ultimate weapon, while risking her own life. [Songfic, L/G]


**THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

**A Slayers Songfic**

**Author's Note: Hi. This was written over the course of one night. It's a bit odd, but what isn't? Xelloss fans, you'll either love or hate this one, depending on how you perceive him. This fic shows the inevitable happening, which is Xelloss fighting Lina. Reading and reviewing is appreciated. **

_Empty spaces - what are we living for?_

_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score..._

Lina felt short of breath. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and warm blood dripped from her mouth. All she could hear was the waves crashing against the rocky coast and her own shallow breath. She was lying on the cold beach, red sand in her hair.

"Feel like giving up, Lina-san?" A smooth voice taunted. She bit her lip, but she said nothing. She attempted to get up, but her knees gave way.

The smooth voice chuckled. Lina's face was now wet with tears, but she managed to stand up on her weak legs. 

_On and on,_

_Does anybody know what we are looking for?_

Lina gasped for breath, and spoke, "I won't lose to you, Xelloss."

Xelloss, who has hovering in mid-air, simply grinned. "Things aren't looking very good for you at the moment, Lina-san..."

Lina coughed. "I...don't care." She whispered, tears continuing to fall. "I'll kill you..."

"You'll try to kill me." Xelloss said darkly. "Really, Lina, you should have learned not to meddle in the affairs of the Mazoku. It only ends in pain." 

Lina shot a glare at the mazoku who floated before her. "Xelloss..."

_Another hero, another mindless crime,_

_Behind the curtain in the pantomime...___

"E...Elmeikia Lance!" Lina shouted weakly, sending a weak beam of white light at Xelloss, who deflected it with the greatest of ease.

"Really, Lina....if a souped-up Dragu Slave and two Elmeikia Flames didn't kill me, do you honestly think an Elmekia Lance will?" Xelloss chuckled, closing his eyes again.

Lina wiped the blood from her mouth. "I still have the Ragna Blade..."

"Which you don't have the power to wield..." Xelloss said, with a hint of boredom in his voice.

_Hold the line,_

_Does anybody want to take it anymore....?_

Lina felt her knees give, but she refused to fall. "I..I...I" Lina began, quivering in pain.

"Flare Arrow..." Xelloss said, sending the fiery arrow towards Lina.

Lina felt her skin burn as the arrow hit her. She doubled over, blood pouring steadily from her mouth.

Xelloss grinned. "Not so confident now, are we, Lina-san?"

Lina felt a new batch of tears fall. Her hands were covered in blood, from both her mouth and stomach.

_The show must go on!_

_The show must go on!_

_Inside my heart is breaking,_

_My make-up may be flaking,_

_But my smile still stays on..._

Xelloss returned to the ground, and smiled. "Ah, Lina...."

Lina stood up in one violent motion. "ELMEIKIA FLAME!" She screamed.

Xelloss didn't see the attack coming, and he was hit full on by it. He let out a small cry of pain and flew back a few meters.

Lina grinned slightly. Now, she needed to cast the Ragna Blade to finish him off...

Xelloss stood up, his face ashen, but he soon regained his smile. "I didn't see that coming. You're stronger than I though, Lina-san..."

_Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance..._

_Another heartache__, another failed romance..._

Lina tried to catch her breath, she needed all of her power for the one last attack...she couldn't fail.

Xelloss chuckled. "Oh, silly Lina. Even with that direct-hit, I'm still in top condition..."

"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds..." Chanted Lina under her breath.

_On and on,_

_Does anybody know what we are living for?_

Lina bit her lip, and continued, "I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand..."

Xelloss raised an eyebrow. "You're really trying to cast the Ragna Blade? Your death, I suppose." He raised his staff, and a black beam emerged from it that hit Lina straight on. 

"Unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might," Lina continued, unfazed by the attack that Xelloss hit with. Her entire costume was soaked with blood and her face was contorted in deep pain and concentration. 

_I guess I'm learning,_

_I must be warmer now,_

_I'll soon be turning round the corner now,_

_Outside the dawn is breaking,_

_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free._

Xelloss opened his eyes, violet eyes flashing in anger. "BLAST BOMB!" He howled, but the Elmekia Flame had weakened him more than he thought. The spell misfired, and he fell to the floor, black cosmic power leaking from his body.

Lina grunted. She was now engulfed in a golden light. She could hear voices talking to her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She felt her head feel heavier as she continued to bleed, her strength depleting.

Xelloss retrieved his position, and sent a barrage of spells at Lina. A few hit her, but most of them deteriorated in the thick golden aura surrounding her. Lina was still not fazed. 

_The show must go on,_

_The show must go on - yeah,_

_Ooh inside my heart is breaking,_

_My make-up may be flaking,_

_But my smile still stays on..._

Lina opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the gold aura surrounding her. "LET US WALK AS ONE ALONG THE PATH OF DESTRUCTION!" Lina screamed, reciting the final line of the dark spell. She felt power appear in her bloody hands and she clasped them together. She just needed to say the final line of the spell, and Xelloss would be defeated, and she could go be with Gourry.

Xelloss looked on in horror, knowing full well that unless he could cast the Blast Bomb any time soon, he'd be doomed. But the battle with Lina had drained much of his power, and he was unsure that he could perform the spell.

"Come on, Lina..." Lina whispered to herself, blood trickling from her mouth, "Just two more words..."

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,_

_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die,_

_I can fly - my friends..._

"R....RAGNA BLADE!" Lina screamed, feeling immense power surge within her. The golden light became pitch black and a sprawling sword of dark energy erupted from her hands. She charged towards the stunned Xelloss, who then once more screamed, "BLAST BOMB!"

_The show must go on - yeah The show must go on_

_I'll face it with a grin_

_I'm never giving in _

_On with the show_

Lina felt the fire engulf her, but it didn't burn her. It felt like lukewarm water had been splashed on her. __

She raised the blade over her head and sliced the mazoku in half. Xelloss let out a cry of rage before he exploded in a mass of black matter.

_I'll top the bill,_

_I'll overkill,_

Lina smiled. She had done it. Now she could be with Gourry. She could retire at last.

The power of her blade faded. She felt herself fall to the ground in a bloody heap. All conscious thought left her head and the world went 

black.
    
    _I have to find the will to carry on..._
    
    _On with the...._
    
    _On with the show!_

Lina awoke in a small bed. She sat up and saw Gourry sitting by the bedside, smiling benevolently.

"I'm glad you're up. I was waiting for you to come back to me." Gourry smiled and stroked Lina's hair.

"I did it." Lina said softly. "I saved the world...again."
    
    Gourry nodded. "With Xelloss gone, Zelas will quickly lose her power."
    
    "I'm so happy to finally be here..."__
    
    _The show must go on, go on, go on, go on, ..._
    
    "Gourry?" Lina asked, her voice quiet.
    
    "Mmm?" Gourry said, standing up from his chair.
    
    "Did you expect death to be like this?"
    
    Gourry grinned. "I never really thought about it that much."
    
    Lina chuckled. "Idiot."
    
    -fin-
    
    -Very odd, ne? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
